Glitches
A glitch is a short-lived fault in a system. It is often used to describe a transient fault that corrects itself, and is therefore difficult to troubleshoot. The term is particularly common in the computing and electronics industries, and in circuit bending, as well as among players of video games, although it is applied to all types of systems including human organizations and nature. The term derives from the German glitschig, meaning 'slippery', possibly entering English through the Yiddish term glitsh. Normally, a glitch occurs once, but can also occur multiple times in a particular software. "Glitching" is the practice of a player exploiting faults in a video game's programming to achieve tasks normally impossible if the game's script runs as intended, such as running through walls or defying the game's laws of gravity. It is often used to gain an unfair advantage over other players in multiplayer video games.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glitch Crop Layering Start with just a plowed field.....next take it offline...the plug up in the right corner of the game...hit it so it turns....red...it will ask you if you want to enter offline mode..click yes or ok then right click on the play button and then hit open in a new tab...you will then get another screen with the exact same thing showing your plowed farm (lately I have been getting my first farm if you have more than one farm you have to go to the farm you are doing it on)...keep doing this depending on how many layers you want....(don't forget to take each one offline before opening a new screen) The new tab is on your browser, not on the farmtown screen. Now when you are ready to plant...start with the first tab...(stay only on that tab don't switch back and forth or you will get confused) Plant the crop that takes the longest to grow.. say like broccoli that takes 4 days....that will be the bottom layer....you can use the seeder if you have enough fuel. When you are finished planting hit the save button (the one with the disk) only hit this once after you plant!!(DO NOT HIT THIS WHILE YOU ARE PLANTING IT WILL MESS UP YOUR CROPS) then close the tab... Then you go to the next tab and plant the next thing you would plant a crop that takes less time than the first layer...example pineapples that takes 3 days.... After you are done you save and close the tab....and move on to the next...just plan out your crops time wise...the longest is the first one you want to plant...and move up from there...all the crops have to be different...they can be the same time to harvest but not the same thing...what I did so I would know when then next crop is ready...after I planted the first layer on the next layer I left one block unplanted so i would know when the first layer is done...and on the next layer the block right next to the first one along with the first one, and so on, on each layer...so that is planting... when you harvest....you will be harvesting the last layer first...you go and harvest it just like you would any other crop... you can use the harvester to harvest Then DO NOT PLOW!!! use the bulldozer and delete the harvested field...after that is done refresh the page and presto your next layer is visiable!! (While clearing the plots I will hit the save button halfway thru to make sure if it times out I will not have to delete those plots I have already deleted) When that layer is ready to harvest do the exact same thing....and keep going until your are on your last layer ...on that layer after you harvest you plow only that layer...and then start again!!! Also if while you are doing this you get a green tick saying your game timed out do not hit it!!! hit the save game instead...it might take a bit for it to save... (this did not happen to me while i was planting ...it happened when I was clearing I just hit the save game and continued to clear and then refreshed the game and my next layer was there... Make sure you have plenty of coins and fuel to do this...coins is most important...If you run out of fuel while planting you will have to do each plot by hand.. If you accidently plow over a layer and you have a layer under it....plant a quick crop..like raspberries and when they are done harvest them and delete the plots...in theory this should work to show your next layer..(I have never done this but a friend said that it works) One other note: Farmtown at some point may fix this glitch in the game that allows layering!!! Just a warning!! Trees on top of crops #Put all your trees where ever you may want them. #Go to your wrench tool and uncheck Show trees. #Refresh the game by clicking Play. #Go to your farm you were working on, plow one field anywhere. #Delete that one field. #Now you may plow anywhere the trees will be. #Go back to your wrench tool and recheck show trees. Surprise! Trees on top of your crop. Notes